I Like the Mystery
by Black Ladybug
Summary: Nightwing helps Harley after a fight. Things get interesting.


Note: I've not written anything in a long time. This just sort of happened late one night while playing Arkham Knight.

"Oh, you stupid bird brain.." Harley sniffed as she wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Nightwing stood over her and offered her a tissue.

"Harley, is it worth the name calling?" He sat next to her on the rooftop, there was no fight left in her. She'd been beaten and abused. He had come in in the middle of the fight. She'd been taken from her own bed by Penguins goons and beaten.

"You didn't have to save me, ya know... I had it handled." She blew her nose and pulled her legs to her chest.

He tilted his head and looked her over. She was wearing a white nighty that was now torn and covered in dirt and blood. What wasn't soiled was sheer and left little to the imagination. "It wasn't so much saving you, Harley. It was more helping you out."

She nodded and brushed her hair blonde back from her face. "I can accept that." She told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened, unsure what she was planning to do or if she was merely tired and seeking solace with a shoulder to lean on.

"It was never like this when Mistah J was here. He protected me; kept these crooks in their place." She rambled a little and a breath hitched in her voice. "I miss the old days when crime was so simple."

"Joker never treated you the way you deserved." He said absently, not realizing he had spoken aloud.

Harley lifted her head and stared coldly at the man beside her. "Don't you ever speak about my Mistah J like that; he did care about me." Tears welled in her eyes as she whispered the last few words.

Sighing a little he just shrugged his shoulders, he was not in the mood to argue with a crazy, yet beautiful, half-awake girl. "I'm sorry. Look, let's get you home and cleaned up. Okay?" His voice was soft and gentle.

Harley nodded and wiped her eyes again. "Yeah, Okay."

Nightwing stood and helped Harley to her feet. He noticed how the nighty she wore clung to her curves; he shook his head and focused on her tear stained face. She looked uncomfortable and wrapped her arms around herself. "It's going to rain." She mumbled slightly as she shivered.

He readied his grappling hook and pulled her close to him. "Hold on tight. We'll be there in a minute."

Without protest she put her arms around him. She was too tired to question him.

As promised, Nightwing took her home; landing them on the small terrace outside her bedroom window.

"I expected you to take me and lock me up." She admitted, reaching for the sliding door. She looked up at the sky as lightning flashed in the distance.

"You didn't do anything wrong." He shrugged a shoulder, justifying his actions to himself more than her, and leaned against the railing. Rain started to poor down on them as they stood staring at each other. "You better get inside." He nodded toward the door, trying to keep his eyes from wandering her figure.

She looked down at herself, the white material becoming soaked and even more transparent. "Yeah..." She opened the door and looked back at him, "Should wait out the storm with me. Wouldn't want the little bluebird to become a duck. Ha Ha."

He smirked at her a little, still trying to keep his eyes focused above her collar bone. "If you insist, but I handle the rain just fine." Thunder rumbled over them, shaking the widows slightly.

She reached her hand out, taking his and pulled him inside with her. "Come on, need to make good on that promise to get me cleaned up anyway."

He stumbled a little as she yanked him into the room. He straightened himself and closed the sliding door, placing his escrima back in the holster on his back. He watched Harley as she moved gingerly through the bedroom, flicking on the lamp on the desk, to the bathroom. She retrieved a small medical kit from under the sink and brought it back with her.

She sat on the end of the bed and placed the kit beside her; patting the space next to her she grinned at Nightwing. "So?" She giggled a little.

He laughed a bit awkwardly, "I never promised." He took a step toward her and hesitantly sat beside her, opening the box he just stared at it in surprise.

"What's the matter, Pretty Boy?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He shook his head and laughed a little. "I was almost expecting it to be a bomb or booby trap."

"HA!" She let out and quickly grabbed her side where she had taken a boot to the ribs. The boot print was still visible on the thin fabric. "I keep that sort of stuff in the kitchen, not the bathroom." She tried to steady her breathing through the pain she was feeling. "Besides.. The boobies are right here." She giggled lightly, pressing her breasts together slightly with her arms.

Unsure what to say to that he laughed it off and pulled off his gloves, setting them aside. "Let's start with the cut on your forehead and go from there." He placed his hands on either side of her face and tilted her toward the light. "It isn't too deep." He commented, reaching for some antibacterial wipes in the med kit. "Head wounds just bleed like crazy."

She winced, sucking air through her teeth, feeling the cold sting as he began cleaning the wound. "Sorry…" He frowned a little and looked her over. "You're covered in dirt , blood and god knows what else… maybe you should shower first and get the grime off."

A sly grin spread across her lips. "Oh, really? Not going to offer me a sponge bath?"

"If you wanted help, you just had to ask." He grinned and leaned back on his elbows. He was getting a little flustered by her flirtatiousness but he wouldn't let it show.

"Well come on then." She urged him as she slowly stood. Her adrenaline was wearing off, her body succumbing to the beating. He saw the soreness she tried to conceal and stood a little too quickly to help her. "I'm okay, Pretty Boy." She shook her head at him. "Mistah J would give me a rougher time than that. Remember: I fell out a window."

"You were thrown." He corrected her with a hint of anger in his tone.

"Eh, I've fallen plenty of times too." She laughed lightly as he guided her to the bathroom. She placed a hand on the sink to steady herself so she could turn to look at Nightwing. She grinned to herself, taking his ungloved hand and placing it on her hip. His hand was warm through the thin fabric and sent a shiver down her spine.

He eyed Harley, unsure what she was wanting from him or expecting. Placing his free hand on her other hip he gripped what was left of the tattered garment and began sliding it up off her slender frame. She lifted her arms to letting him take it completely off her.

She took the tattered remains of her nighty from him and tossed it aside before letting her arms fall to her sides. She just stood staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Unsure what she was expecting now he kept eye contact with her. He cleared his throat and took a half step back. "Should get you cleaned up so I can take a proper look at you."

"You can look now, can't you?" She grinned, motioning slightly with open palms.

Nightwing had always had an admiration of her. She was strong, physically fit and a gymnast. The last part is what really drew him to her. He chanced a look down at her naked body. Though covered in dirt and bruises she was still beautiful. Her jester costume showed that off, but seeing her naked, and exposed in front of him made her that much more appealing.

She closed the distance between them and placed her hands on his chest; feeling his muscles tense under her touch. She grinned wide and started for the zipper. He grabbed her hands, stopping her. "It's okay, Pretty boy. I just don't want you to get your costume wet when you help me shower." She paused, tilting her head to the side, "You can leave the mask on. I like the mystery."

He let go of her hands and let her hands wander. She slowly unzipped his costume and pulled it off his chest. Her fingers trailing over some of the scars; she stopped on what looked like a bullet wound and frowned, pretty sure she knew where that one had come from.

She started to pull the outfit down over his hips and he stopped her. "Hold on," He pulled away from her and kicked off his boots and placed his wingdings and escrima sticks on the counter by the door. He stepped back to her, "If I'm just giving you a sponge bath there's no need to lose it all." He grinned at her.

She smiled, shaking her head slightly before pulling the spandex down his legs, exposing his muscular thighs. She stood there for a moment, looking over his toned body. She ran a hand down his chest, over his hip and smacked his bare bum then, with a giggle, turned from him and went to the shower. He noticed a slight limp, his eyes scanning down her leg noticed a large bruise forming around a small gash on her left ankle.

A frown tugged at his lips as he looked down at himself: his costume around his thighs. He pulled it back up around his hips and ran a hand through his dark hair before joining her at the side of the tub. She'd started a bath and stood watching the water fill the large tub.

"Want some help?" He ask, holding a hand out to her.

She looked up and smiled at him, "What a gentleman." She took his hand and stepped into the water. He helped her slowly sit and sat on the edge next to her. The lights flickered a little as a burst of thunder rumbled outside.

"Have any candles in case the lights go out?" He asked, looked down at her as she raked her fingers through her tangled hair.

"Oooh a candle lit bath. How romantic!" She turned off the running water with her good foot and looked over behind him. "In that cabinet beside the sink, with a lighter. More in the bedroom on the headboard and some under the kitchen sink for just such emergencies." She rattled off, pointing around him.

He grabbed the ones from the cabinet and set them out, lighting one to be ready if he needed the light, before turning back to her and taking a seat again. She handed him a loofa and some body wash.

He started washing her back, careful not to be too rough over her wounds. She let him touch wherever he wanted or needed without fuss. She seemed to be enjoying the contact. She looked up into his blue eyes as he focused on his task. They seemed caring, not the usual hatred that emanated from him when they were in this close proximity.

He slid down the side of the bath and got to work on her legs, being careful with her ankle. She winced and slapped a hand down on the porcelain as he lifted her foot. "Sorry,"

She forced a smile through clenched teeth. "Be more careful would ya?" She joked with him as she wiggled her toes.

He rested her ankle on his thigh and inspected the cut closer. It had begun bleeding again after he washed the dirt from the wound. There was no point worrying about it while she was still in the bath. He moved up her leg to her thigh with the loofa. She spread her legs slightly letting him move further. He glanced up at her and she winked at him. Suddenly she frowned. "Didn't I pull that down further?" She asked, motioning to his costume.

He cleared his throat and laughed a little. "You did."

"So why did you pull it back up? I was enjoying the view." She smirked at him.

He grinned playfully at her. "Maybe after... _if_ you behave."

She locked her lips and tossed away an imaginary key as she sat back, watching him go back to work on her legs.

He moved meticulously, up over her hips to her sides, carful of the bruises forming there. He continued up over her chest as she puffed up and pushed her shoulders back. "I said behave." He smirked, poking her on the nose.

He was getting playful with her and she liked it. She nipped at his fingers and growled a little. "I don't know what a 'have' is." She winked.

Narrowing his eyes at her splashed her face. She sputtered and gasped, over-exaggerating the ordeal. "Are you going to let me finish?" He asked, standing straight and folding his arms over his chest.

She splashed him back and stuck her tongue out at him. He looked down at his now soaked costume. "Was that entirely necessary?"

"I tried to take it off you, but you had other ideas." She said matter-of-factly as she looked at her nails.

He grabbed the towel off the bar and patted himself down. Setting the towel aside he knelt next to her. "Well, are you done splashing about so I can bandage you up?"

She tilted her head back and forth in thought. "I suppose," She extended her hand to him and wiggled her fingers.

He bypassed her hand and reached down to pick her up out of the tub and set her on her feet. He grabbed the towel again and started drying her off. Once she was mostly dry she wrapped the towel around herself and sat on the counter letting Nightwing take a closer look at her now clean wounds. "Well they don't look too serious, doesn't look like you'll need any stitches." He said as he went to grab the med kit from the bed.

Thunder rumbled across the sky and the lights went out in the apartment as Nightwing walked back into the bathroom. He set the box on the counter beside her and started lighting more candles. "Was pretty smart to light one ahead of time." She commented absently.

A small smile tugged at his lips, "Didn't want to stumble around blind." He responded, bringing a larger lit candle closer to where he was working. "Now, let's start with that ankle." He placed a hand on her knee and slowly ran his fingers down her leg. She shivered slightly as goose bumps covered her skin.

Quickly and carefully he went to work bandaging her wounds. She didn't speak to him while he worked; she just watched as he methodically and expertly bandaged her up. When he was finished her held his hands out to her to help her off her perch on the counter.

"Now," He started, a sly grin spreading across his features. "we get you off to bed to rest."

A small pout clouded her features. "So you're leaving?" She glanced over to the window, watching the heavy rain pelt the window and the lighting flash in the distance.

He followed her gaze. "It would be pretty stupid to go out in this weather. Thought I'd stick around.." He winked, leading her back to the bed by candlelight. "Maybe I'll read you a bedtime story."

She giggled and dropped the towel that was still wrapped around her to the floor before sitting on the edge of the bed. The room lit with a lightning flash and she could see a wolfish smile on his face. "I like stories." She smirked, scooting herself back on the bed.

He set the candle on the side table and started to sit beside her. She stopped him. "No wet clothes on the bed." She said firmly.

"If you insist." He looked down at her and slowly started taking off what was left of his costume. She watched intently in the candlelit room. Shadows played across his body as he moved. She was enjoying watching him move, even if the view was slightly obscured by the darkness.

He put his costume over the back of a chair to dry and turned back to her. She looked him over, biting her lip as she took in the view of his naked body. She snuggled herself into the blankets and pat the bed beside her. "It's getting a little cold."

He crawled onto the bed beside her. "I can warm you up." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. He closed the space between them and kissed her neck. She had wanted him to do that all night. He smelled amazing and felt warm. She needed the comfort; someone to care about her, but it was more than that tonight.

She turned her body into him, pressing her breasts against him, and nudging her nose gently against his. He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her into a fervent kiss, his other hand snaking around her waist, gently pulling her close.

She ignored the slight pain from her bruised ribs and pushed him back on the bed as she straddled him. Biting his lip slightly, she grinned and pulled away, running her hands over his chest. Twitching her hips she looked at his masked blue eyes as a groan rose in his throat.

He ran his hands up her thighs and resting on her hips, rocking her slightly. She took the hint and rocked her hips more, feeling him hardening under her. He sat up, wrapping his arms about her and kissed her neck; kissing down her chest to her breast.

Letting out a soft moan she raked her nails over his shoulders. He grabbed her waist and flipped over, putting Harley on her back. He continued kissing down her stomach to her hips stopping between her legs. A breath caught in her throat as she stared down, waiting for him.

A sly grin spread over his lips as she waited; it was his turn to tease. He flicked his tongue over her folds and she bucked her hips. His grin spread wider. Grabbing her hips, he pulled her to his mouth and sucked gently on her clit. She arched slightly and curled her fingers in his dark hair. He held tightly to her hips and darted his tongue inside her. She gasped and pulled his hair more; needing him.

Moving his mouth back to her clit he trailed a hand down her thigh, between her legs and gently started to finger her. She moaned and pressed her thighs closer to him. Inserting a second finger he quickened his pace. Her muscles tightened as she arched farther. She moaned louder, drowning out the sound of the rain on the windows.

He pulled away from her, biting his lip to hold back a grin, and crawled over her. He held himself over her and looked down at her. Her cheeks were flushed, her breathing jagged. She reached for him and pulled him closer to her. Wrapping one leg around him she rolled him onto his back. She grinned wide, taking his hard cock in her hand and stroking him slowly. A small groan escaped his lips. She grinned and flicked her tongue over his tip. She watched his body flex, a grin spreading over her lips.

Sitting up, she straddled him; slowly lowering herself onto his dick. She rolled her hips slowly, building up a momentum. He placed his hands on her hips as she rocked. She quickened her pace, bracing herself with her hands on his chest.

Nightwing slid his hands up her body, over her curves to her breasts and squeezed gently. Sitting up he wrapped an arm around her the other hand pulling her chin down, his lips meeting hers. She ran her hands through his hair and kissed him, biting his lip playfully as she ground her hips against his. He pulled her close, squeezing her bum.

Lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the room. He could see the desire in her bright blue eyes as she moved. She fell forward with him and pinned his hands with hers as she rode him, her pace quickening. He got a hand away from her and slid his fingers up her leg, between her thighs. She let out a soft moan as he started massaging her clit with his thumb.

She raked her nails down his chest and tossed her head back thrusting her hips forward. He could feel her muscles tightening around him. Her breathing quickened as she ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her eyes. She moaned loudly as she started to reach her peak.

Pulling her back to him he kissed her once more as he rolled onto his side with her. Taking control he thrust into her, slowly at first. She dug her fingers into his shoulders and encouraged him to up his pace. He grinned and thrust harder into her.

She ran her hands through his hair and moaned into his neck. He held her tighter and kept a steady rhythm. Every moan she made drove him wild. He could feel her muscles tightening around him. He bit into her neck and thrust deeper into her. Digging her nails into him she felt her climax coming. She screamed a little louder, pulling him closer.

Feeling her muscles contract he knew he was getting close. Rolling her onto her back he thrust hard into her. She raked her nails down his chest and arched into him as she reached her peak. He collapsed on top of her, breathing heavy and sweat on his brow.

Harley sighed contently as tiny tremors shook her legs. The pain it caused didn't even phase her. Nightwing rolled over and looked at her. She glanced back with a smile, noticing his mask coming up over his left eye. She pushed it back against his forehead. "Still like the mystery." She giggled.


End file.
